The aim of this research conference will be to examine interrelations between philosophical analyses of the family of concepts relating to the self (e.g., self-knowledge, self-control, self- appraisal, self-development, etc.) and empirical studies of the formation of the self and the development and manifestations of self- knowledge and self-control. The questions on which we will focus attention include: What are the implications of empirical studies of the development of self-knowledge and self-control for our understanding of the nature of the human self? What interrelations are there between philosophical analyses of the concept of "self-knowledge" and recent attempts by psychological theorists to conceptualize self-perception in terms of information processing/attribution models? How are we to conceptualize the development of rationality, trust, ego-strength, etc., and their failures? How is our concept of self related to that of responsible action and value-choices? How are we to understand the relation between self-control and moral behavior? What role can the concepts of the self, self-knowledge, self-consciousness and the like, play in psychological theories which attempt to provide empirical knowledge of human behavior? The proposed conference, which is intended to provide a systematic mapping of foundational issues involved in the development of a coherent theory about self-processes, arises out of three previous research conferences (1967, 1969, 1971) which attempted to bring the different skills of a carefully selected group of philosophers and psychologists to bear on meta-theoretical issues at the intersect between philosophy and the behavioral sciences. It is thus part of a developing program of research that is making a significant impact on the field.